


Can I Love When I'm Afraid To Fall?

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo un passo ancora.<br/>La folla si divise per lasciarla passare, le fecero ala mentre avanzava senza più paura o anni o speranze infrante sulle spalle. Sorrise in attesa che gli occhi di Steve arrivassero a cercare i suoi, cancellando Manhattan e il ventunesimo secolo, la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e il ghiaccio che li aveva divisi.<br/>Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, sarebbe stato esattamente come il passato aveva impedito loro di essere.</p><p>[Past!Steve/Peggy] [Peggy/Steve] [Steve/Tony]<br/>[La storia è stata scritta precedentemente all'uscita del film: "Captain America-The Winter Soldier" e non tiene quindi conto degli eventi lì citati.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Love When I'm Afraid To Fall?

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
 ~~Purtroppo~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Can I Love When I’am Afraid :.  
.: To Fall? :.**

Solo un passo ancora.  
La folla si divise per lasciarla passare, le fecero ala mentre avanzava senza più paura o anni o speranze infrante sulle spalle. Sorrise in attesa che gli occhi di Steve arrivassero a cercare i suoi, cancellando Manhattan e il ventunesimo secolo, la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e il ghiaccio che li aveva divisi.  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, sarebbe stato esattamente come il passato aveva impedito loro di essere.  
Reclinò appena la testa di lato, socchiuse le palpebre e vide lo sguardo di Steve posarsi su di lei, gli occhi sgranare, il respiro bloccarsi nel petto e poi la consapevolezza, la gioia mescolarsi alla confusione mentre faceva un passo e poi un altro ancora, e la falcata diventata più ampia e la folla scivolava via il tempo si fermava.  
Si fermavano i negozi e le persone, il sole e il cielo, la realtà si concentrò e cristallizzò nel momento e nel punto esatto in cui Steve la cinse con le braccia, la tenne stretta,  _Peggy_  le sussurrò all’orecchio e la voce era la sua, come la ricordava, come non mai l’aveva dimenticata.  
Non era lo Stork Club, non era sera, non c’erano Bing Crosby o Billie Holliday ad accompagnare il loro lento, ma che importava?  
Attorno a loro non c’era nemmeno Frank Sinatra e Peggy era sicura, terribilmente sicura, che Steve avrebbe amato Frank Sinatra e lo avrebbe sentito modulare  _New York, New York_  a labbra chiuse mentre passeggiavano sulla Avenue e lei gli raccontava di questo e di quello, gli indicava un palazzo e poi gli raccontava di quanto si era perso, di ciò che il mondo aveva guadagnato, com’era cambiato nel bene e nel male, degli albi di Capitan America che ancora andavano a ruba, delle figurine da collezione e dei bambini che si travestivano da lui ad Halloween.  
Sapeva che lui avrebbe accennato a lei con un sorriso, annuendo e cercando di comprendere, capire, immaginarsi, chiedendosi se sarebbe stato diversa la Guerra Fredda se ci fosse stato lui tra le file dell’esercito in Vietnam, domandando di più su Woodstock e fermandosi incantato davanti ad un negozio di fumetti, dove, da dietro la vetrine, piccole statuette che lo riproducevano alla perfezione li fissavano in silenzio.  
Ma ci sarebbe stato tempo, avrebbero recuperato ogni anno, ogni mese, ogni giorno, ogni minuto in cui erano rimasti separati e tutto, tutto iniziava, partiva da quell’abbraccio improvviso sbocciato nel centro di Manhattan.   
Un abbraccio caldo, il respiro ancor più caldo di Steve, la sicurezza della sua figura e quegli occhi, oh, quegli occhi che per troppo tempo aveva ricordato col timore di dimenticarli, come aveva scordato altri volti e altre persone, persi tutti nel claudicante sentiero dell’età che avanza senza requie.  
Non pensare, Peggy, non pensare.  
Il tempo del pensare e del penare era passato. C’era un futuro, ora, un nuovo futuro per entrambi.   
Gli avrebbe insegnato a ballare un lento e poi lo swing, libri e film, musica soffusa e la notte che soffia il buio tra le imposte..  
-Nonna, vuoi che lo vada a chiamare?-  
Peggy si riscosse e sollevò gli occhi sulla nipote.   
Sharon la osservava con la testa piegata, le labbra assottigliate e una ruga tra le sopracciglia aggrottate: aveva capito tutto e non chiedeva. Non chiedeva mai, non aveva chiesto nemmeno quando la figura di Capitan America aveva giganteggiato dentro lo schermo del televisore.  
-No. Non ti preoccupare- gracchiò con voce roca, le dita nodose che andavano a disegnare il profilo del portacenere davanti a lei -Non c’è bisogno di disturbarlo-  
La ragazzina non disse nulla e le si sedette accanto, prendendole la mano e tentando un sorriso; Peggy le rispose con una carezza sulla guancia, per poi lasciar cadere di nuovo il braccio in grembo.  
Il tenente Carter tornò a guardare l’ombra di Steve Rogers scivolare tra la folla, ad osservare e desiderare e piangere quel sorriso che il Capitano stava rivolgendo al figlio di Howard.  
Da come si punzecchiavano, dall’occhiata sagace di Stark alla mascella contratta di Steve, dal riso che scioglieva la tensione, dal modo in cui si guardavano l’un l’altro, il silenzioso sorriso nascosto ai lati degli occhi, lo sfiorarsi casuale delle dita e dei polsi, entrambi -Peggy sentì il cuore stringersi, non seppe e non volle sapere se per dolore o commozione- sembravano del tutto ignari di essersi aspettati per più di settant’anni.  
…Mentre lei sedeva lontano, in un anonimo bar di Manhattan, la promessa di un bacio a sfiorarle ancora le labbra.

 

 

 

 

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you._  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you   
For a thousand years.  
I love you for a thousand more

{  **A Thousand Years**  } ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
